disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2015
]] ''|thumb|250px]] ''|thumb|250px]] Theatrical releases Feature films ''.]] ''.]] '']] *January 23 - ''Strange Magic will be released. *February 20 - McFarland, USA will be released. *March 13 - Cinderella will be released. *April 17 - Monkey Kingdom will be released. *May 1 - Avengers: Age of Ultron will be released. *May 22 - Tomorrowland will be released. *June 19 - Inside Out will be released. *July 17 - Ant-Man will be released. *October 9 - The Jungle Book will be released. *October 16 - Untitled Steven Spielberg Cold War Spy Thriller will be released. *November 25 - The Good Dinosaur will be released. *December 18 - Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens will be released. *An untitled IMAX Space film will be released. Shorts *March 13 - Frozen Fever *June 19 - Lava Television *January 6 - Agent Carter premiered on ABC. *January 18 - Star vs. the Forces of Evil will premiere it's sneak preview on Disney Channel.http://daronnefcy.com/about *February - Bad Hair Day will premiere on Disney Channel. *Spring - The Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants will air on Disney Channel. *July - Teen Beach 2 and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest will premiere on Disney Channel. *Fall - Pickle & Peanut will premiere on Disney XD. *November - The Lion Guard will premiere on Disney Junior. *''Wander Over Yonder'' will begin its second season.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/531602408032329728?P=v *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' will officially premiere on Disney XD. Comics '' comic book will be un-cancelled by Joe Books.]] *IDW Publishing will begin publishing comics with the classic Disney characters, presumably continuing Walt Disney's Comics and Stories and related titles. IDW will also put out Artist's Edition books featuring the works of Carl Barks and Don Rosa.IDW Publishing.com news: IDW to Produce Carl Barks Uncle Scrooge Artist's Edition and Other Landmark Editions *Joe Books will begin publishing a new Darkwing Duck comic book series that will continue from the climax of the preceding series."The Duck Knight Returns... again!" post on James Silvani's Tumblr Reprint collections *January 21 - Darkwing Duck: Definitively Dangerous Edition *May 1 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Seven: March of the Zombies *May 15 - The Carl Barks Library - Volume Six: The Pixilated Parrot *June 6 - The Don Rosa Library - Volume Three: Treasure Under Glass Books *January 5 - The Ultimate Disney Party Book *January 6 - All Hail the Queen, Memory and Magic, Hello, Olaf! and Cinderella is My Babysitter *February 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse & Friends Through the Decades *February 10 - A Wish Your Heart Makes: From the Grimm Brothers' Aschenputtel to Disney's Cinderella *February 17 - Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit *March 10 - A Warm Welcome *March 31 - Star Wars: A New Hope Illustrated Novel *April 28 - The Never Girls #9: Before the Bell *May 5 - Descendants: Isle of the Lost *May 12 - The Great Ice Engine, The Crown of Ptolemy *June 30 - An Animator's Gallery: Eric Goldberg Draws the Disney Characters *July 28 - Jasmine and the Star of Persia, Lily's Butterfly Dance, and The Never Girls #10: On the Trail *August 18 - Percy Jackson’s Greek Heroes *October 6 - Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer Soundtracks *January 3 - The Legacy Collection: Fantasia *February 3 - The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio *February 10 - Disney Junior DJ Shuffle 2 *March 10 - Cinderella: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *March 17 - The Legacy Collection: Toy Story *April 7 - The Legacy Collection: Disneyland *May 12 - The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp *June 23 - The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas *August 14 **''The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats'' **''The Legacy Collection: Cinderella'' Theme parks .]] *January 7 - The Sorcerer's Hat will close at Disney's Hollywood Studios. * December - Shanghai Disneyland in Shanghai, China is scheduled to be opened to the public. It will become the sixth Disney Resort to open and the fourth international Disney destination to open. *Disneyland will celebrate its 60th anniversary. *Another version of the Paint the Night Parade will premiere at Disneyland as part of the resort's 60th anniversary celebration. Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray *February 10 **''101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition'' **''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day '' *February 24 - Big Hero 6 '' *March 10 - ''Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *March 24 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *June 9 - Zapped *October 6 - Aladdin: Diamond Edition DVD only *January 6 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *January 13 **'General Retail:' ***''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' ***''Gargoyles: Season Two, Volume Two'' ***''Goof Troop: Volume One'' and Volume Two ***''TaleSpin: Volume Three'' *January 27 - Goof Troop: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas ''(General Retail) *February 3 - ''Doc McStuffins: Cuddle Me Lambie *TBA - Lucky Duck (If Necessary) Video Games *2015 - Kingdom Hearts III (North America only) Character debuts *January 18 - Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz *May 22 - Frank Walker, Casey Newton, Athena, Ursula, David Nix *June 19 - Joy, Riley Anderson, Fear, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Riley's Parents *November 25 - Arlo, Spot, Cliff, Forrest, Ivy *December 18 - Rey, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Finn, Kylo Ren, Montross References de:2015 2015